Sasuke Uchiha is a DuckButted Bastard!
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke Uchiha is a Piece of Sh*t!  "WHAT THE EFF!  SASUKE YOU FREAKING BASTARD, GET YOUR NAIL POLISHED FINGER OUT OF ME NOW!"   Sasu/Naru/Sasu.  Double Lemon.  Lime.


**Hey guys, it's M! You've waited for ages now, and here it is... The sequel to Sasuke Uchiha is a Piece of Shit! YAAAAAAYYYYY! Seriously, I've been adding pieces and paragraphs onto this for ages and I finally finished it for my piece of writing today. I made my whole family wait to watch Castle so I could write this, so y'all better be VERY happy. **

**I don't know whether I'll be getting out a piece tomorrow (seeing as its Thanksgiving and I live in America), but I'll try my best! Probably won't be themed though. There's not much sexy about Thanksgiving...**

**Anyhow! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner... just the voyeur...**

* * *

><p>Who'd have guessed that Sasuke Uchiha moaned like a bitch while he was being fucked? I wouldn't have a couple of weeks ago. Of course, now that I'm fucking him, it's a whole different story.<p>

"Shut up, bastard!" I hiss as I slam into him again and he makes some strangled growling sound. He always has the most unique noises. He never seems like he's happy, even when his eyes are rolling back in his head with pleasure. Probably because he doesn't like the feel of being subjugated or whatever. That's what Sakura said when I asked her about it. She's like, a psychologist or whatever, so she's allowed to use fancy ass words like that. So when I want to sound intelligent, I pull a fucking Polly-parrot act and just spew some of that shit out of my ass. Works every time.

I slam my hand over Sasuke's mouth to shut him up. We're in a fucking tent after all, with Kakashi and Sakura in two other tents next to us. We're on a super important mission to find Orochimaru's old bitch Kabuto and take him down. Which means old team seven's stuck out here in the godforsaken wilderness together for who knows how long. This would've been a super issue for me, 'cause I was having major Sasuke issues a few weeks back. But then we got drunk and did it at his place and now we're a couple or some shit like that. So being stranded with him isn't so bad, especially since we're fucking like bunnies these days. I swear, I used to think fourteen times a week was a lot. Now, I'm lucky if I make it a couple of hours without being jumped. Or, you know, jumping him.

He bites my hand. Hard. I grind my palm into his mouth and hope it hurts. His fingers scrap deliberately down my back, splitting open the skin. Great. Now I'm bleeding in two places. I slam into him harder and his back arcs off the ground. I contemplate being a complete douche and stopping his orgasm, but he'd probably kill me. Or worse, roll me over and try to top me. And god knows we don't need him trying that.

Bottoming. It had been my worst nightmare ever since I had started dating Sasuke. And even if it was only a week or two ago... the idea terrifies me. Men are not meant to have something shoved up their ass! Which is not saying Sasuke isn't a man... (even if he does totally PMS) and it's not to say I couldn't see him topping. The guy is fucking catnip to the girls. He's just about as manly as it gets. And I'm manly to, you know! I've got fucking abs and crap. I lift weights, and do hand-to-hand combat and all that shit. The only way we ended up together was because Sasuke volunteered to bottom and sort of mouth-raped me.

So far, Sasuke's been perfectly content to let me continue toping him into I get used to the fact that I'm, you know, shagging a guy and all. Other than a few pointed hints and that one time he sort of fingered my ass all weird. But the only one nagging me about it, truly, has been Sakura. Something about a need for equality and a change of pace in all relationships. Fuck! I haven't even got used to the fact that he has a dick in the first place! I can't even look at the damn thing! And, quite honestly, dicks are just not pretty. I don't _want_ to look at it!

Although, I will admit it feels pretty damn good rubbing up against my stomach right now. You always have to worry with girls whether they're as into it as you are. But guys, you know straight away. Just like everything else. The exception being Sasuke, of course. The guy is the master of the deadpan, I'll have you know. The only time his mask's really down is when he's like this. All sweaty, with his teeth gritted and his eyes slammed shut, almost as if he's in pain. But I know the truth, especially as he clenches tightly around me and comes. I follow after, burying my teeth in his collarbone. His fingernails bite into my ass.

We're both breathing hard as I roll off him and settle in beside him, tugging the sleeping bags so I'm semi covered. We aren't exactly the cuddling type, but having another body next to you sure is nice. Especially because Sasuke's hair always smells like orchids. Yeah, freaking orchids. Not sure how he manages that, 'specially because we took a bath together in some old creek this morning and I watched carefully to see if he was smuggling any chick beauty products along. But nope. Unless he was pulling some super jutsu on me, he just ducked his head in, scrubbed and then proceeded to mount me. Not necessarily in that order. Maybe it's his sweat or something. Wouldn't surprise me in the prissy bastard's sweat smelled like some hoity-toity exotic flower.

"Fuck, idiot." He rolls his neck to glare at me. "I have enough damn hickeys to put up with. I don't care what people say, biting is not a sign of affection."

I reach up to trace the redden skin on his neck. "Sorry. My bad." Even to my ears, I don't sound like I mean it.

"Hn." He turns to face me and I scan his face to see if he's going to let it go. He's hard to figure out and I've never been the most observant in the first place. But his eyes are normally a pretty clear indicator. And now they're swimming with some deep, dark, Sasuke emotion that probably houses more complexity then I manage in a week.

I freeze up. "Sasuke? What... what's going on?" I don't sound scared. I sound manly. Extremely manly.

"Naruto..." He breathes and I'm stiff for a different reason. His voice is low and deep and deadly. I recognize it. I've heard it before, when I was chasing him around the globe. It was how he talked sometimes when he was giving me death threats. It always kind of scared the shit out of me then. But now... he sounds like the badass sex god that all the girls in the village always make him out to be. He leans closer. "I'm no one's chew toy."

"What?" I pull back. "What? Yeah, yeah, I know that. I was like, climaxing. Not exactly in control of my actions and all."

"Hn."

Silence. I drum my fingers against the floor. I hear Sakura turning over in the other tent a few feet away and sighing. Sasuke still seems tense, his fists clenched.

"Idiot."

"Wha?" It's sad I respond to that.

"You ever going to let me top?"

I swallow. Hard. Damn Sakura. Why is she always right? "I'm... erm... I'm not really... I don't really see... me... being... comfortable with that sort of... thing."

"I see." The words are closed off, bitten out of a tight, angry mouth.

"Is that okay?"

He doesn't respond for a few minutes, then rolls over and stares at me. I stare at him, trying to figure out something from his puzzle of a face, but even his eyes are blank.

"Whatever," he mutters as he scoots closer, face inches from mine. He stretches his arms out and loops them around my body. His fingertips are playing down my spine and his mouth's hot as it works on my ear. I let my eyes flutter closed and then gasp as he rubs our hips together. Well, grinds is really the more appropriate word. But whatever.

"Naruto... You really are an idiot." His mouth hovers above mine and I'm arching up, seeking it as it pulls out of reach, curved up into that distinctive smirk, tense and patronizing. It's a relief when his mouth finally lights teasingly onto mine, moving slowing and sensually. I feel like I'm fucking melting, like all my insides are just puddling out through my ass. In fact, I'm so distracted by my Sasuke induced butterflies that I don't notice as he inserts his finger into That Place.

I notice once it's in of course. And then I freak the fuck out.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SASUKE YOU FUCKING BASTARD, GET YOUR NAIL POLISHED FINGER OUT OF ME NOW!" I thrash, trying to dislodge him, but he's somehow managed to pin me, one hand securing my wrists above my head, the rest of his body trapping mine underneath. And his finger stays in me, no matter what I do.

"Shush." He bites my neck. Hard. In the mirror of the place I bit him earlier. God, so he is_still_ pissed. What a douche. "Naruto. Relax. You've done this to me often enough that I'm sure you're familiar with the procedure."

Somehow, I thought sleeping with Sasuke would get rid of that condescending tone of his. I was wrong.

Fuck. I'm freaking the bleeping fuck out. "Bastard! This is fucking rape, shit head! I could get your bony ass arrested and imprisoned for the rest of your life and-"

"Quiet, idiot." His hips slam down on mine and I realized I'm still horny as fuck. What the hell? "I'm not going to sleep with you. Calm down." He rolls his eyes and glares. "There is just something I want to show you."

He's moving his finger around slowly. And adding another. And then another. And it's not pleasant. At all. Bottoming sucks dick ass.

And then...

"Oh!"

In the moments afterwards, I can't believe I actually made that sound. I sound like some fucking street whore or something. All moan-y and gasp-y and 'more-more'. Smirking like some evil mad genius, Sasuke presses that spot in me again and _rubs_.

My whole body spasms and I _keen_.

"Sasuke!" I don't even know what I'm trying to say. All I know is this completely foreign bliss that has suddenly presented itself. I look up at him, at his dark merciless eyes and actually say, "Please..."

It goes on for who knows how long. Much too short for me. He works his fingers in me and I'm fucking _whimpering_, for god's sake. And when he picks up the pace... Holy shit. I literally fling my head back and howl.

Just when I think I'm going to explode, going to come without any sensation but those three fingers, he pulls them out.

"What..." I struggle to breath, my eyes desperately seeking his. "What... the hell..." He gazes down at me, slightly amused but mostly just pissed.

"Listen Naruto, and listen well. I can make bottoming extremely pleasurable for you. I can make you feel so good that you end up screaming my name. But, until you decide you're willing to bottom for me... we're not having sex. We're not doing anything." He pulls himself off of me and I gape at him as he pulls on some pants and a dark shirt. His expression is completely closed off. "And you better believe me. Don't even think I'm not going to follow through." I believe him alright. Sasuke's never exactly been the type to go back on his word. "Tell me when you decide, idiot." He stomps out of the tent and leaves me there, naked and hard as a rock.

What a fucking, duck-butted, piece of shit.

* * *

><p>I stumble out of the tent the next morning still half-hard. I had a series of dreams that mostly involved me smashing Sasuke up against some tree somewhere and making him ride me. And then there was some really freaky shit dream where I was riding him... But I pretty much forgot about that as soon as possible.<p>

"Morning Naruto!" Sakura chimes, wiggling her fingers and winking. Her fluffy pink hair still looks like it did the day we left, and every day before that. No idea how she pulls that crap off. But don't be deceived, though. She's still a fucking ice bitch.

I rub my eyes blearily and glance around. "Where the fuck is everyone?"

"Tch. Language." She warns, just like we're fucking twelve years old again. I scowl and flip her the finger when she turns her back. Even I'm not enough of an idiot to flip her off face to face. Sakura's even scarier then Sasuke is. And he's got that whole I'm-demented-crazed-villianious-sadist thing going on.

She takes another sip of coffee and inspects the mug. "Kakashi and Sasuke headed out to do some scouting. We're supposed to hold down the fort."

"Thank flipping god." I slump onto one of the stumps. "You'll never believe what went down last night."

"Let me guess." Sakura doesn't even blink. "Sasuke finally got fed up with you being all macho and 'I'm top dog' and got on you about letting him top."

My eyes go all wide. "How do you know that shit? Did you like hear or something?"

She rolls her eyes. "Naruto, a blind man could figure out what is going down with you and Sasuke. You're stuck in some rut where you believe that, in order to truly be a man, you have to top. Not only does this sectionalize your relationship, but it also causes you to mentally de-masculinize Sasuke." She folds her hands under her chin. "Tell me, Naruto, what does Sasuke do for you? In bed, that is."

I narrow my eyes. "You aren't just asking this for some weird ass fan girl shit, are you?"

"Excuse me?

I back off. Fast. "I mean, how is this pertinent to the question at hand."

Told you I could sound smart if I wanted to. Fuck that shit, asshole.

Sakura gives an approving nod. "I see you've been reading that dictionary I gave you for your birthday."

I roll my eyes. "Who the hell reads a dictionar- I mean, of course I have."

Talking with Sakura is a lot like walking on water. It's nearly impossible to stay afloat without some sort of extra human powers.

Lucky for me, she leaves well enough alone. "This is _pertinent_ because sex is often a good indicator of other things in a relationship."

"Do I have to tell _you_?"

"_Naruto..._"

"Right, so, umm... I don't know. He like, lies there and I have sex with him."

"That's all?" She's disappointed. I can tell. She really does want this for some other whacked out, freakazoid crap. "He doesn't ever contribute to your sexual activities?"

I shift, entirely uncomfortable. You try discussing your newly gay sex life with your best friend, who happens to be formerly in love with your boyfriend, or whatever he is. Yeah. Not fun shit. "I dunno. He blows me and stuff. Sometimes. And we make out and all. And he's, like, all over me."

"I see." She's acting all official. Damn whoever appointed her Head Medi-Ninja. "Do you ever reciprocate any of those advances? Do you ever give Sasuke oral or manual stimulation?"

"No way in fucking hell am I putting his dick in my mouth! That's like... his junk and stuff!" She was fricking delusional. Completely bonkers.

Sakura starts shaking her head, as if _I__'__m_the crazy one. "Seriously Naruto. Can't you see here that Sasuke is the one doing all the compromising? For a relationship to work, both partners have to make equal sacrifices. One can't be doing all the giving and the other all the receiving. Eventually, one of the partners will begin to feel exploited and alienated. This is what you are doing to Sasuke... and it's only been a few weeks! Perhaps this time you need to put Sasuke's wishes before your own and do something for _him_."

"You don't even understand! He finger-raped me!" I blurt out. "_I__'__m_the one that needs the sympathy here. My boyfriend, couple, person is a finger-raping-asshole!" Who is depriving me of sex! What is the point of a romantic partner sans sex? And, you know, companionship and all that crap.

"Whatever. Just think about it Naruto." She saunters away off towards where the stream is, probably for a late morning bath.

I grunt and stare into the dirt. Fat lot of help she was.

"Oh, and Naruto?" I glance back up at her and see a smug grin on her face. "From what I heard last night, I wouldn't call it rape. It's not rape if you like it."

I may have bruises from where my jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>It's midmorning by the time Kakashi and Sasuke get back. Which meant I had plenty of time to realize the fact that I could not expect some good ol' morning sex when Sasuke returned. Nope. I had it hard-up, and I had to hold onto my willpower. No matter what Sakura said, I was not letting Sasuke within a yard of my ass. He could cry after it all he wanted, but I was not giving in. I was stronger than that. I mean, it had only been a few weeks. I didn't need him anyways.<p>

That's what I thought until I got back and saw him looking like a total sex god.

Sasuke had been wearing some weirdo perverted version of his old Uchiha suit-thing. He hadn't really been happy with it, but there hadn't been the time, or a reason, to change it. But apparently Kakashi thought the Uchiha fan brought too much recognition, so he and Sasuke went out to pick out more ninja clothes. And boy, were they amazing.

Simple, black and elegant, like Sasuke himself, I guess. Long, dark, skinny jeans that clung to his lean, toned calves and thighs. A simple T-shirt, complete with fingerless gloves and metal arm guards. Yeah, he was hot. And he knew it, from the way he strode into camp. It made me want to jump his ass right there and then.

"Wow, Sasuke." Sakura had that obnoxious little girl flirt voice back. And I'd thought the damn thing was gone for good. "Nice outfit." She finishes off with a giggle. A _giggle_.

It was impossible to tell what Kakashi's thinking behind the mask. "We thought we might maximize the striking effect Sasuke has on our opponents."

"Wait, wait, hold up!" I jump to my feet. Fighting or not, he's still my... whatever he is. "You mean, you're exploiting and abusing his obvious sexuality to put our opponents off their attack?"

Kakashi smiles faintly. "Why, Naruto, I believe you may have used a word longer than one syllable."

"Shut it, stupid sensei! I can act like a smart ass too!"

"Oh, we know," Kakashi mutters offhandedly, but I ignore him.

"That's totally not cool. That's like, sexual harassment or something. You're like pimping him out, without the whole money-sex bit!"

"Naruto, a pimp traditionally deals out prostitutes for money. I fail to see how I am 'pimping' Sasuke."

"Dude, you can see fucking everything through that! I just don't think it's fair if we win simply because our enemy is checking out his abs, or whatever. There is a code here!" I was pretty sure I had a valid point. Somewhere in there.

Sasuke puts his hands on his hips. "Idiot," he drawls, "Knock it off. Last I checked, it was _my_ decision what I wore, not yours. I'm not some bitch at your beck and call."

I wave my hand at him. Obviously, he doesn't get it. "S'uke, it's not about that. Its a total low blow. Like, totally below the waist and shit. It'd be like having Sakura run around topless or some whacked out crap like that! Its lacking in- in-" I search for the right words, waving my hand around to gesture at the tight fitting clothes. "There's no fucking sportsmanship, you know?"

They all turn and give me this look, like a you're-such-an-idiot-I-can't-believe-I've-spent-this-much-time-with-you-and-not-lost-brain-cells kind of way. Sasuke's the first to turn away, with that annoying "Tch" of his as he wags his pretty little ass off to go get firewood or some other B.S. Kakashi just chuckles and pulls out some more fucking porn, as if there's a limitless supply in his back pocket, which, knowing him, there probably is. Sakura is the only that even bothers to interact with me.

The bitch slaps me upside the head.

"Hey!" I remain slumped on the ground, rubbing the back of my head for emphasis. "What the fuck did you do that for, Cherry Tree?"

She ignores me with a bat of her pink eyelashes. "Don't get all indignant when you were lashing out at the rest of us for no other reason than your own relationship stress with Sasuke. You two just need to kiss and make up." Startled with a brilliant idea, she pauses with a wide smile. "If you _really_ need help, I would be more than glad to become a conciliatory ambassador between the two of you."

Shit. "No thanks." I try to look grateful as I decline her shitty-ass offer. "It not even been a month. We shouldn't need that sort of crap yet."

Dead serious, she nods understandingly. "Well, regardless. The offer is always open."

Luckily, even I know when the time comes to ditch a scene. "Yeah. Thanks. Firewood." And I'm fucking out of there, hightailing it as far as I can. The last thing I need is Sakura and Sasuke ganging up on me at once. I can barely juggle them separately.

"Shiznits!" I scream as I halt barely twenty feet away from Sasuke. I'd forgotten he'd gone to get shit too. Damn it all to hell. "Fucking day from hell."

His freaky black eyes follow me around like those fucking creeper pictures where the eyes seem to move and shit. But they don't, they just sit there and you can't fucking get away from them. Luckily, the Hokage statues aren't like that, otherwise I'd feel like my da was watching me every time I jacked off and shit.

"Change your mind?" Sasuke sneers, and I can tell he already knows the answer. He just wants me to fuck up even worse, so he can justify being a bastard in his head. I take the only way out I can see.

I throw a punch at his head.

'Course, he's way too good of a ninja to let me pull that kind of shit easy, so we end up slashing at each other and brawling on the forest floor. He only wins because I'm trying to restrain Kyuubi, who's getting a little frantic, and 'cause I'm just a tad bit distracted by the way his shirt rides up when he throws a punch at my face.

But I'm end up sprawled on the dirt with one of his fucking kunai at my throat and both of us breathing hard, harder than we should, because there'd been a tad bit of accidentally grinding and crap in there and now I'm damn hard and so's he and its all a matter of who'll give first.

Unfortunately, because he's a dickhead, it won't be him.

"Let me up, asshole," I demand, but he just perches there like some damn demented parrot and preens himself, all satisfied that he's got me caught between a rock and a hard place. But there is no _way_ I am giving in, and as far as I'm concerned, we can just sit out here the whole fucking night.

He adjusts and accidentally (yeah right) rubs up against me. "No. You aren't leaving until we settle things."

Some smart part of my brain recognizes the irony of him wanting _me_ to stay, but since the smart part obviously isn't in contact with my mouth, I say, "You letting me fuck you is the only way to settle things."

His face hardens, until its like a fucking stone mask with two little dark peepholes to his hell house of a soul. "Then we've reached an impasse."

"Whatever the fuck that means," I mutter under my breath, getting as comfortable as I can with his one hundred-eighty something pounds on my middle. Its a good thing I've got ninja training, or I'd be hyperventilating right now. Its like stoning or whatever back in the dark ages. Medieval and shit.

His hands slam down on either side of my head and he whips forward until his nose is literally brushing up against mine. My eyes are going fucking cross-eyed trying to look at him. "Damn it, Naruto! All I'm asking for is one time! Just one time, and if you don't like it, I won't bug you about it again!"

All I'm thinking is 'Yeah, fucking right, you psycho pathological liar', but for some shit ass reason, my brain is deciding to actually contemplate the idea. I mean, the finger raping had actually felt quite good. Like, _really_ good. Like really-hella-good. Even if it was embarrassing as all hell, and made me moan like some bitch. Some _slutty_ bitch. If I let Sasuke have his way, this _once_, he could never complain that I hadn't done anything for him ever! Besides, maybe I could just sort of trick him into forgetting about the whole thing part way through...

"You promise? Never again?" I consider making him pinky promise to it, but that seems a little immature, even for me. Besides, he'd only fucking laugh.

He does his I'm-so-cool-that-half-the-female-world-worships-me-and-the-other-half-orgasm-just-from-looking-at-me eyebrow thing and asks, "Have I ever lied before?"

I seem to remember him saying something about feeling nothing for me right before he tried to Chidori my head off at the Valley of the End, but I don't really want to bring _that_ whole shitty debacle up. "You've got twenty minutes," I tell him. "And then I'm going to flip you over and pound that pale ass of yours."

He rolls his eyes, and I'm just about to cuss him out for trying to make me feel stupid, but then he gets to work sucking my tongue into his mouth and I figure it's okay to let his shit go every once in a while.

The black pants really do hug his ass well, which I would know since I'm groping it as he focuses on getting my shirt off and licking at my chest like some sort of perverted cat. His fingers are dancing down my sides in a way that would really fucking tickle if I wasn't getting turned on by the way his hips are grinding up against mine. I don't really give a fuck about what he wants, so I thrust up against him, grunting as he hisses and pins my wrists to the ground with a narrow, damn-you-to-hell glare.

He shucks my pants off pretty easy, because they are loose, unlike some pretty boy bastard's spandex tights. And I didn't bother with boxers, because most days, if I do, I just end up loosing a couple of pair between breakfast and lunch. Have I mentioned we fuck? A lot? But I guess I was hoping Sasuke'd relent or something, because I forgot that damn piece of clothing in my pack. And of course he's just smug, smug, _smug_ about it, so I growl as I tear off his t-shirt and pants as well.

Buck naked in the middle of who-fucking-knows-where (and furthermore, who-fucking-gives-a-damn-shit), he looks way more self-satisfied than anyone should. He grabs handfuls of my hair and pushes me down on my knees, so my face is level with his we-make-dildos-just-like-this dick. And I swallow. Hard. Because its thick and long and dripping pre-cum and I don't want that thing near _any_ holes in my body. But he seems to violate every damn one, because he pushes my face towards it and commands, "Suck."

I glare up at him. "No fucking way, asshole."

"I don't have any lube," he informs me. "And I'm _not_ spitting in my hand." Of course he wouldn't, prissy ass bastard.

I grab his hand and pop three of the fingers in my mouth, doing the necessary wetting as quickly as fucking possible, before removing them and pulling him down to my level. "This is all I need." I wave his hand around, before realizing it makes me look like I'm an idiot. "I'm tough. Get this shit done."

He huffs and puffs, looking all sullen and angsty, but he lays me down on my back and slides his fingers around to my ass. And the shiver that results from him tracing my hole is purely horror, not any type of anticipation.

My eyes flutter closed while he works a finger inside of me, and I try to remember the mantra I'd always whispered to him (Relax, fucking relax, Sasuke! You should be used to this with that god damn ice pole up your ass half the time!). And sure enough, its pretty damn uncomfortable, but he seems to have gotten the hang of it this time, because it only takes him 'til two fingers to find whatever the hell that spot was and hit it. _Hard_.

It takes me right back to whatever whore-moment I'd had the night before, and soon enough I'm writhing on the ground again, literally saying 'harder!' and 'more!' in a tone of voice that would embarrass me like _hell_ in any other mode. But being horny works wonders, or nightmares, because this time when he puts his dick in front of my face and commands me to suck, I'm not as against the whole thing as long as those god damn _fingers_ keep working their magic.

I lick at his cock like its some sort of skin-and-cum flavored popsicle, working my mouth around it with complete disregard for how many shitty tantrums I'd thrown trying to get out of exactly this. It isn't exactly fun, but as I work him towards orgasm, he works me towards the same end.

When we're both close, so _fucking_ close, he pulls away and throws me down so my knees are over my head and slides in and - _OH!_

"S-sasuke! Pl-please! Oh fucking _god!_ So fucking f-full and oh my god, _please_!"

He's smirking, but I don't give a rat's ass, as he starts moving, pounding in out of me and I whine and thrash and beg and plead, because its _so_good. I hadn't figured I'd be one of those totally gay guys that like to take it up the ass, but Sasuke is constantly proving me wrong. I mean, I didn't even think I was fucking _gay_ in the first place, and here I am, taking it up the ass like some bitch and _loving_ it.

It doesn't take too long for us both to cum, and the feeling of having him inside me doesn't feel so good when there's all this shit inside my ass and he's pulling out with some nasty ass noise. Then he flops down next to me and breathes. Luckily, he doesn't say anything, or else I'd have to punch him.

"So," I say once my mind is thinking in sentences again and not fragments of overwhelming pleasure, "Do you wanna, maybe, uh, take-turns-or-something?" I get that shit out of my mouth as fast as fucking possible, because I know he's just going to look at me and smirk, and then I'll have to punch him.

"Turns. Suuuurrrreee."

"You rapist," I mutter, crossing my arms.

Two voices both shout from back at camp, "It's not rape if you like it!"

Fucking creepy ass friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending isn't my favorite, but hey! Its done, and I like it for the most part. And it's extra citrusy for you guys! Much better than my first effort, don't you think?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
